


Trick or Treat?

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: The origins of Zarya's punk look.





	Trick or Treat?

You hadn’t even finished unpacking the first box of decorations when Zarya had decided it was time to take a well earned break. In her defence, she had been doing the heavy lifting up til this point. You finally found someone whose strength could equal your enthusiasm for Halloween and you didn’t have another year of dampened spirits thanks to throwing out your back lifting boxes.

“Come on, котёнок,” she called from the living room, “You need a break to be at your top performance level. The decorations can wait ten minutes.”

“Fine,” you sighed, hanging up just one more cobweb in the hallway before giving into her request.

You entered to find Zarya sprawled on the couch, one arm dangling from the back of it while the other dug into a bag of candy.

“Oooh, trick or treat,” you purred.

You sat down beside her and rested your head atop her chest, opening your mouth for a treat and looking up at her expectantly. She looked between the snack and you before finally popping it into her mouth and crumpling up the now empty packet. You pouted as she gave you a smug look.

“I go for trick,” she announced, throwing the wrapper perfectly into the trash can across the room. She expected this to be the end, but in the spirit of Halloween, you owed her a trick.

-

For a week you had wracked your brain trying to think of the perfect trick. Your browsing history was full of searches for the best pranks, yet you were still no further than when you began. However, inspiration often comes from the strangest of places, and Zarya emerging from the shower with wet hair clinging of her forehead activated that imaginary light bulb.

-

As soon as you heard the rushing of the shower the next morning your heart started pounding and you took it as your cue to leave. You had barely slipped passed the bedroom door when a scream rang out, causing you to wince. The water abruptly stopped, followed by muffled Russian swearing before Zarya yelled your name.

You froze as the bathroom door was flung open behind you, eventually slowly turning to face where she stood in a towel, fat droplets falling from her now black locks. You were forced to bite your lip to suppress the laughter, her vicious glare only making you want to bust out more.

“Explanation. Now,” she demanded.

“In my defence,” you snorted, “You picked ‘trick’. And it’s perfect for the holiday!”

“I hope you kept the bag it came in so I can wear it over my head when I leave the house,” she muttered angrily as she pulled on her clothes.

“Hey! It…it actually looks really good on you, and I’m not just saying that! Here,” you told her, grabbing the mirror from the desk and holding it up to her.

Zarya frowned at her reflection, reaching up to twirl a few strands of hair around her finger. Her face began to soften before breaking out into a smile.

“Do you really think so? Hmm. A bit boring. Perhaps we could spruce it up with a bit of red at the ends, no?”

You broke into a wide smile at the idea, already planning what dye to buy first thing in the morning. Perhaps purple? Maybe blue? You were pulled out of your thoughts by Zarya’s chuckling, which eventually grew into full blown laughter.

“What?” you asked with a frown, “What’s so funny?”

“You,” she replied.

“Me? Uh…You’re the one who got pranked.”

“I say trick and you give me two treats. Спасибо, my love. Though you are not very good at Halloween it seems.”


End file.
